


The Ebony Winged Fledgling

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Archangel - Freeform, Baby, Brothers, Cute, Fledgling - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Heaven, angel - Freeform, babycastiel, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Gabriel was never one to spend his time with his younger siblings but there is one ebony winged, blue eyed beauty he can't resist. This fledgling is special and meant for great things.





	The Ebony Winged Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short fluff piece about big brother Gabe and baby fledgling Castiel.

“ _Baby_ _bulga_ _in the deep blue sea, baby_ _bulga_ _in the deep blue sea, he swims so far and he swims so free~_ ” I sing softly, the small fledgling in my lap giggles as he leans out of the safety I provide to touch the edge of the lake. His ebony wings flap behind him uselessly, not gaining much traction as he almost faceplants the grass. 

“Careful, Cassie.” I coo softly, taking a hold of the angel so he can still touch the water but at a safer distance. 

‘Gabril~” He bubbles out my name in a cute mispronunciation and I can’t help but smile, “Dada made this?” He asks, gently splashing the water with his tiny fist. 

“That he did. He made this entire lake, the sky, the grass. Everything you see.” I tell him, the small angel turning to look at me with these giant blue eyes. He takes a hold of the edge of my robe, pulling it into his mouth to gum on. “Even you.” I bop his button nose gently. 

I didn’t mind so much. At a younger age, I hardly spent any time with the fledglings but the moment this angel was born I knew he was something special. Eyes wide and alert to the world, always asking questions in broken sentences. He was insistent on jumping out of my arms when I flew him around, convinced he would do just fine on his own despite most of the time plummeting to the ground. 

All my free time was now spent with this little troublemaker on my lap. My brothers and sisters didn’t understand my fascination and intrigue but they didn’t need to. He was my little brother and I would care for him in any way I possibly could. 

I reach forward, brushing my hand over the water surface and pulls bubbles to the top. I manipulate and swirl them around the fledgling who was watching with absolute fascination. My drool covered robe falls from between his saliva coated lips as he reaches up to grab them. They burst under his fingers, his giggles growing louder as his eyes crease up happily. 


End file.
